A Brand New Day
by NighthawkTM
Summary: Two years before Ranma met Ryoga, he made a friend. The two exchanged letters as Ranma's journey took him all over Japan. The two fell in love. Her name was Amai. A promoise was made. Now Amai's parents are dying and she's asked for Ranma to come to her


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people. Don't sue   
me, I ain't worth it.  
  
A Brand New Day  
A Ranma ½ Fanfiction   
by Tomas Megerson  
E-Mail me at: NighthawkTM@yahoo.com  
Visit my homepage at:   
http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Quasar/6189/  
  
  
Prelude:  
Letters  
  
  
4 Years ago  
  
"Goodbye Amai, I'm gonna miss you!"  
  
"Goodbye Ranma. I'm going to miss you too! Remember to write   
to me. I look forward to your letters!"  
  
"I won't forget Amai. I'll write you every week, and when I'm   
staying in an area for a while I'll send you someplace that you can   
write me back to."  
  
"Thank-you Ranma-Kun." A beautiful girl with long ebony hair   
ran up to a younger Ranma than the one we know and gave him a kiss on   
the cheek. She then turned an ran down the street, leaving a shocked   
Ranma holding one hand to the cheek her lips had brushed. He stood   
there for a few long moments when Genma appeared from no where.  
  
"Come along boy, its time to move on. You've got a lot to   
learn before you can be called a man among men!" Genma and Ranma   
turned and ran down the street and out of Juuban. Every now and then   
Ranma would reach up and brush the place where he had been kissed.  
  
2 ½ years ago  
  
A gorgeous girl leapt onto her bed in a modest sized room. In   
her hand was a piece of paper with a Tokyo address. She smiled at the   
rough scrawl of her name on it. She turned it over and opened it up.   
Out of iit fell a beautiful, if rough sapphire. Her eyes widened in   
shock at it. Ranma had sent her little trinkets in his letters before,   
but never something like this. She quickly opened the letter.  
  
Amai-Chan,  
  
Well, I hope you like the gift I got you. I found it  
In a small cave by one of our camp sites last week.  
I saw it and immediately thought of your eyes. It  
Reminded me of them so much.  
  
We've finally stopped somewhere. I'm attending  
An all boys school right now and training in the  
Afternoons. I've even made a friend there. We  
Spar everyday over the last piece of bread. I  
Haven't lost yet. He even said that I could have  
Some mail delivered to his house. It's the return  
Address on this one. Anyway, I really don't have  
Much to say except that I really miss you. Do you  
Think I could come for a visit one day? I'm on the  
South side of Tokyo so I can take a train to your  
House in Juuban. Let me know, please.  
  
Your friend,  
Ranma  
  
Amai sighed and held the letter to her chest. She missed Ranma   
so much over the years. It was good that they had the letters, though.   
She opened a locked drawer in her dresser and added this letter to the   
large pile of them. Just as she was locking the door, someone knocked   
on her door. After the key was put safely away she opened the door.   
Her mother was standing there with a very serious look on her face.   
"Dear, we need to talk."  
  
***  
  
Ranma smiled as he removed a letter from Ryoga's mailbox   
addressed to him. He grinned at the name in the return address spot.   
Amai Harukaze. The only friend that he had ever been able to keep in   
touch with. It took him a lot of hard effort to keep the letters that   
she had sent him from being found by Genma, but it was all worth it.   
He knew that deep inside he loved her. He was just scared that she   
didn't feel the same about him. He sat on the porch step as Ryoga   
practiced a kata in the lawn. He was surprised to see that the letter   
was tear stained.  
  
Ranma-kun,  
  
Something horrible has happened. I need to see you  
As soon as I can. I'm hurting so much, Ranma.   
Please tell me that you will come. I don't know  
Who else I can turn to. I'm just hurting so much.  
My parents, no I'll tell you as soon as I see you.  
  
Please Ranma, come as soon as you can. Please.  
  
I love you, Ranma-kun.  
Amai-chan  
  
Ranma read the letter twice more before it had all sunk in.   
Something was wrong with her parents. She needed him there now. She   
loved him, she said she loved him. Ranma got up and ran to his friend.   
"Ryoga! I need your help, man!"  
  
"What is it Ranma." While he didn't like Ranma all that much   
he was the only one he had to spar with and he did lead him to school   
everyday.  
  
"A friend of mine is in trouble. I have to go see her as soon   
as possible. Can you think of anyway I can get Oyaji out of my hair   
for a day or so?"   
  
Ryoga scratched his head before nodding. "Well there is a   
instant raman truck that comes to that warehouse on the corner every   
three days. You can tell him the wrong time and get him trapped on the   
truck. It would give you three days. Is that enough?"  
  
"Yeah that should be fine. I'll see you in a few days Ryoga.   
Take care man!"  
  
***  
  
Ranma stared at Amai's parents. "You're gonna die?"  
  
Amai's father nodded his head. "Yes, you see, we were in that   
building that those terrorists released that nerve gas in. The doctors   
give us three years to live, at the most. Even in that time, Amai will   
be too young to inherit anything and it will all go to the state under   
that new law passed last year. The only way to get around that law is   
for Amai to marry someone. We asked her to find a kind boy to get   
engaged to and marry before we die."  
  
Ranma turned to face the dark hair girl that had been his   
friend for years. "And you chose..."  
  
"Yes, Ranma-kun, I chose you. I've read all of the letters   
that you've sent me. I probably know you better than anyone else, and   
you know me better than anyone else. In the past two years of   
exchanging letters, I've grown to love you. Will you accept?" Ranma   
could see the fear in her eyes. He knew that she was putting all of   
her hope in him. He knew what he had to do.  
  
(Besides, I love her, too.) "Yes, Amai, I accept. When the   
time comes I'll gladly marry you, with all of my heart. I promise."   
He was shocked as Amai threw herself into his arms and gave him a   
passionate kiss. Her parents simply smiled at the scene.  
  
2 years Ago:  
  
Amai opened another letter from Ranma. From her Ranma. She   
knew that it was getting close to the time that they could announce the   
engagement to Ranma's parents. She was eager for the day. That   
eagerness faded after she had read the first half of the letter. Her   
eyes headed toward the second half and her body and soul relaxed as she   
read it.  
  
My Love,  
  
You're never going to believe what that idiot of a   
Father did to me. He engaged me to someone. And  
Only today did he bother to tell me. I can't beleave  
That he would do such a thing! I've now got this  
Thing to get through. I'll admit that the girl he   
Engaged me to had a cute moment.  
  
One was all she had though. The instant I turned  
Into a guy (it was raining when we arrived) I  
Became a pervert. We got into a small fight and  
I started to walk out. Of course with her yelling at  
Me about being a pervert I couldn't let her get away.  
So as I walked out I told her that my girl form was  
A lot cuter than she was. Her response: hit me with  
The damn table! She is so violent! And when I woke  
Up her sister told me that she was a violent maniac!  
I'm working on getting out of here as soon as I can.  
  
This Akane is absolutely nothin' like you, Amai. She  
just cant be trusted. I can't wait to see you again.   
In the corner is a post office box I got that you can   
send mail to. I can't wait to hear from you.  
  
My love to you always,  
Ranma-kun.  
  
Amai held the letter to her heart as a slight drizzle pattered   
against this window. She knew that Ranma would get out of the arranged   
marriage. He promised her that he would marry her, and she knew that   
he always kept his promises.  
  
2 months ago  
  
Amai-chan,  
  
They tried to force me to marry the uncute  
Tomboy AGAIN! This is getting rediculous.  
All I want to do is get out of here. I barely  
Got away this time. Thank god that Nabiki  
Doesn't want me in the family anymore than  
I want to be there. I don't really have too  
Much else to say other than I miss you and  
Want to be with you.  
  
My love to you always,  
Ranma-kun  
  
2 days ago  
  
Ranma read through the letter one more time to make sure that   
he got it right. He didn't want to make a mistake about this. What he   
was going to do was going to hurt a lot of people and he didn't want to   
mess anything up. It was going to help the woman he loved be with him,   
however.  
  
Ranma, My Love,  
  
My parents are reaching the end. They wish to be  
There for our marriage. Please come as quick as   
You can. The time for us to be together has come.  
  
I will see you soon, My Love.  
Amai-chan  
  
Ranma sat on the bench in the post office for a few long minutes before   
standing up. "Well then, I guess its time to get to work."  
  
Last Night  
  
"Come in."  
  
Ranma opened the door and stepped into the room. "Nabiki, I   
need your help."  
  
  
Author's Note: Why am I writing yet another story? Because it got   
stuck in my head and I had to get some part of it down, that's why.   
I've got other stuff that's priority right now, but I'll come back to   
it. It all depends on what type of response I get for it.  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
Leaving Hell  
  
Ranma quietly watched the sun rise in the east. It was a   
beautiful sunrise, one of the prettiest he had ever seen. He supposed it   
was because this was the day that he would begin a new life. He wasn't   
sure whether it was the anticipation of being with Amai again, or the   
fact that all of his problems were about to be solved. He didn't really   
care by this point, however, he was just eager for it to come about. He   
was ready for a life of his own.  
  
Gazing down into the Tendo yard, he saw problem number one   
walking around. Ranma hopped down and picked up a small black piglet by   
the headband. "Hey, Ryoga, I need to talk to you. Come on lets go get   
some hot water." The pig, predictably, tried to bite Ranma. Ranma,   
predictably, hit it on the head, knocking it out. Unpredictably, Akane   
wasn't there to mallet Ranma. So far so good, everything was going well   
for the pigtail young man. This would shape up to be one of the most   
perfect days in the young man's life. For once, fate was on his side,   
and he was going to be taking advantage of it.  
  
Ranma headed out of the Tendo yard stopping only long enough to   
pick up a rather large backpack with a red umbrella attached to it.   
"Damn, Ryoga, this thing's heavy. What the hell do you keep in it,   
anyway?" The piglet didn't respond. It still wasn't in any condition   
to respond, for that matter. Ranma quietly walked down the streets of   
Nerima smiling at the peace that was working its way through the streets.   
Soon he would be gone, and this type of peace would become much more   
common. Hopefully the peace would follow him as well. He didn't expect   
it to, but he could always hope. Most of the time that was all he had,   
beside himself, anyway.  
  
Ranma approached Ryoga's house and sighed. It brought back a   
number of memories. After all, this was the place that he had received   
the letter that changed his life. It was also the place where he made   
one of his closest friends. Now all he had to do was try to recreate   
that friendship. He was sure that he would be able to, but when it came   
to the Lost Boy, nothing was a sure thing. Ranma opened the door and   
walked inside. It was good of Ryoga to keep the house key in his   
backpack, Ranma would have hated to have had to search through Ryoga's   
clothes for it. He headed up the stairs and into the bathroom, drawing   
a hot bath for the Lost Boy.  
  
After the Bath had filled, Ranma tossed the piglet in and watched   
as a sputtering black hair youth came up. "RANMA!!! PREPARE TO   
DIE!!!!!"  
  
"Relax Ryoga. I just want to talk to you with out having to   
worry about being interrupted. In case you didn't notice this is your   
house. You really don't want to damage it, do you?"  
  
That stopped Ryoga. If he damaged the house his parents would   
be very upset at him. With how little he saw them due to the Hibiki   
curse, upsetting them was the last thing he wanted to do. Plus he was   
curious as to what Ranma had to say. For most things he would have just   
used the Tendo's bath to change him back. "Alright, Saotome. I'll let   
you live, for now. What do you have to say?"  
  
"Its simple Ryoga, I'm taking control of my life. When we get   
back to the Tendo's the first thing I'm going to do is get out of that   
damn arranged marriage."  
  
"WHAT!!??"  
  
Ranma sighed. "You see, Ryoga, there's this girl I'm in love   
with. I have been for quite a long time now. Before I even knew about   
the Tendo thing. I promised her I'd marry her. Well, her parents are   
dyeing. They were poisoned a long time ago in a terrorist thing. They   
want to be alive to see their daughter married. I'm putting an end to   
all of these damn problems that Genma left me with. Everything is all   
set up. All I have to do is make the announcement."  
  
Ryoga stared at Ranma for a long time. "I was sure that you   
loved Akane. I mean, look at all the things you've done for her."  
  
"That's because she isn't capable of taking care of herself.   
You know that. Her temper is the worst I've ever seen. And she's too   
proud to realize that she isn't as good as she thinks she is. I've   
simply been keeping a spoiled child safe. Now its time to move on."  
  
"Ranma, why are you telling me all of this?"  
  
Ranma sighed. "Ryoga, no matter how it may have seemed in the   
past, you're my friend. I've got so few that I don't want to loose one.   
I want you to promise me something, Ryoga. Look after Akane. She needs   
someone there to protect her, and I'm no longer going to be here."  
  
Ryoga looked at Ranma and gazed at the sincerity of his   
expression. This wasn't the arrogant Ranma that he was used to. This   
was the Ranma who led him to school everyday. This was the Ranma who   
had kept his promise not to tell Akane about his curse. This was the   
real Ranma Saotome. "I will, Ranma. I promise that I'll be here to   
protect her. Just one question, who's the girl?"  
  
Ranma gained a distant look and a smile. "Do you recall that   
time back when we were in junior high and we tricked Genma into getting   
trapped in that noodle truck?"  
  
"Hahahaha yeah, and then you ran off to visit a friend of yours.   
I can still see the look on Genma's face when he got back and realized   
you had left him." Ryoga suddenly became serious. "Ranma, since when   
did you call your father by his name?"  
  
Ranma sighed. "Starting today, most likely. I doubt that either   
Mr. Tendo or Oyaji will allow me to just walk out on Akane. So the only   
choice I'm probably going to have is to renounce the Saotome name. I   
really don't want it to come to that, but I don't think I got any   
choice."  
  
Ryoga looked at Ranma in quiet shock. "You're going to give up   
your name? Just like that? You do know what its going to do, right?"   
Honor was all that Ranma lived for. Now he was going to throw it all   
away? Ryoga didn't know how to react to the announcement.  
  
"Ryoga, think for a minute. What has the Saotome name gotten   
me? More fiancées than I can deal with. Stained honor up to my ears.   
I've got a mother who will kill me if I don't live up to some psychotic   
version of being a man among men. A curse that makes me an outcast in   
most societies, and who knows how many rivals wanting to kill me for   
taking some girl or another who I don't want and sometimes don't even   
know. What would you do in my place Ryoga?  
  
Ryoga thought about for a few moments before letting his   
shoulder's drop. He leaned back in the tub and submerged himself up to   
the nose in the hot water. After staying their for several long minutes   
he brought his head up far enough to talk. "I would have left a long   
time ago. I never really thought about the kind of situation you're in.   
You're a lot stronger then I think I ever realized."  
  
"So, Ryoga, want to see it happen'?"  
  
Ryoga sat up and looked at him. "Huh?"  
  
"Do you want to see me give it to everyone? I'm going to do it   
now. I just wanted you to know before hand. I didn't want to have you   
screaming your traditional battle cry as I walked out. It'd have ruined   
the mood and all."  
  
"Um, yeah, why not. Let me get changed first."  
  
"Sure. Oh, I think I'll wait till after breakfast. One last Kasumi   
meal will be nice." A few minutes after the comment the two former enemies   
left and headed for the Tendo Dojo. As they walked down the streets they   
pointed at different damaged areas and recalled which attack and which battle   
caused it. There we're trees ripped up from Ranma's Hiryu Shoten Ha. Over   
there was a crater caused by the Bakusai Tenketsu, and an even larger one from   
a Perfected Shi Shi Houkodan.  
  
They two arrived at the Tendo's in their cursed forms. The damn old   
lady got the two of them. Ranma looked around and then sneaked up the stairs   
to the furrow. After making sure that no one was there, he tossed in the   
little black piglet and put Ryoga's pact down. Ryoga's head popped up above   
the water and then Ranma climbed in. The two sat their just looking at each   
other's face. They both realized that they wouldn't be seeing each other much   
anymore, and that they had a real friendship, though it was buried under their   
rivalry.   
  
It was hard for the two of them to realize that they had come so far   
together, and now they would walk on separate paths. The two had to grow up,   
and each knew it was almost time. All of the fights against one another and   
the battles to save Akane had brought them together when under other   
circumstances it might have driven them apart.  
  
It was here that Akane's voice came threw the door. "Ranma, I'm so   
glad your home! I've cooked breakfast for you! I've tried especially hard,   
so you better eat it all!" Her voice to a rather hard edge as she spoke the   
last part. A rather happy note came into her voice. "Oh, this looks like   
Ryoga's pack? Is he here too? He can have some of my cooking as well!"   
Ranma and Ryoga stared at one another for a long moment as each got paler. It   
looked like there would be one more fight.  
  
***  
  
"OUT OF THE WAY!" Ranma yelled as he and the others battle for control   
of the bathroom.  
  
"Foolish boy! Show your father respect by letting him have a go at the   
bathroom first," Genma told his son.  
  
"Me first Saotome," Soun said as he stepped on Genma face to get to the   
restroom.  
  
The battle continued for a while until Kasumi went to up to them.   
"Please, may I use the bathroom first?" She asked in her kind voice. Being   
Kasumi they had no choice but to let her go at it first. They then went their   
own separate ways to find a nice little spot for them to do the dirty deed.  
  
Ranma was outside getting rid of the poison when Akane came up to him.   
"RANMA NO BAKA!" he said. She then malleted him. "That's for vomiting up the   
meal I worked so hard on," she said with a huff and then left.  
  
Ranma wasn't totally knocked unconscious when he heard Akane complaint.   
"Damn it!" he thought angrily to himself. "That is it! I can't take all   
this crap and bull from her anymore."  
  
" Now is a good as time as any to tell her," he said to no one in   
particular. He then picked up himself off the ground and headed back   
inside.  
  
As he re-enter the house he saw that everyone was at their usual place   
again. Genma and Mr. Tendo were playing shoji as usual, while Akane and   
Nabiki was watching television. Ryoga was just sitting at the table so   
he wouldn't get lost. Kasumi, as usual, was in the kitchen.  
  
Ranma decided that this was now or never. "AHEM!" he said loudly enough   
to get their attention. Everyone turned to face him and looked at him   
questionably, all except for Ryoga and Nabiki. "I have an announcement   
to make regarding my engagements."  
  
Soun was instantly by his side as he hugged Ranma. "Oh my boy, you   
finally decided to married Akane haven't you?" he started to cry tears of joy.   
Well it looked like that to Ranma anyway.  
  
"See Tendo, all of our schemes paid off. Now the school can be   
reunited," Genma said happily. He and Soun started to dance around and around.  
  
Akane just started to blush furiously. She knew that it was going to be   
her. After all, he did love her. All that was going through her mind was   
that Ukyo and Shampoo would be so mad and jealous, but then again that was life.  
  
"Oh my. What is all this commotion about?" Kasumi who just came from   
the kitchen asked.  
  
"Akane and Ranma are getting married!" Genma and Soun said in unison.  
  
"Oh my. I should get started on the menu and oh… there is just so much   
to do," Kasumi said as she made a list of what she would need to make for   
the wedding.  
  
"STOP IT!" Ranma yelled out loudly to get their attention. Seeing that   
everyone was stopped. "Now can we sit down and discuss this civilly?   
You too Kasumi," he said as he saw Kasumi was about to go back to the kitchen.  
  
After everyone had seated themselves, he continued. "Now like I was   
about to say. I have an announcement to make regarding the engagements, now be   
quiet when I am talking alright?" he asked them. Seeing everyone nodded, he   
took a deep breath and told them.  
  
"I am getting married…" he saw everyone beside Nabiki and Ryoga smiled.   
" But to none of my fiancées'."  
  
There was a shocked silence at first then the whole room exploded.  
  
"YOU MUST!" Genma yelled at his son.  
  
"IT IS A MATTER OF FAMILY HONOR!" Soun yelled at him.  
  
"Who is it Ranma?" Akane asked in a deadly calm voice. She then started   
to take out her mallet and swung it at Ranma, only to find that her mallet   
was destroyed by Ranma outstretch fist. She then looked angrily at Ranma   
but was surprise by what she found there.  
  
"R-Ranma?" she asked. She could see it in his eyes that there was no   
love for her. What left of her mallet dropped from her grip as she saw the   
look in his eyes. It was one fill with coldness.  
  
Soun and Genma went on and on about how the two schools should be   
united until they exhausted themselves.  
  
"Son. There is no choice about it, it is a matter of family honor,"   
Genma said steadily.  
  
Ranma raised his eyebrow at that. He then turned to Nabiki. "Nabiki,   
can you hand me the document please?" he asked her with his hand outstretch.   
He had already given her this document in advance to give it to him later.  
  
Nabiki silently handed him the document with a look of respect in her   
eyes.  
  
"True Genma, I might have had to marry any of girls that you engage to   
me because of family honor," at hearing this admission Genma rejoiced   
along with Soun. "That is why I have this," he showed the document, he then   
went ahead an read it aloud to them.  
  
"This hereby in accordance with state law that if Ranma wishes to leave   
his family he will have to renounce his family name. Further more all   
inheritance that he might receive from his family members would be null   
and void. He will be named Ronin until he can make a family name for himself.   
Further with this act he cannot be held accountable for any of his   
family members action, thus be free of all responsibility and obligation that   
his family had made. Once this is sign there will be no going back as the   
country will recognize Ranma Saotome as an independent and will strike   
the Saotome name from any of his records from now on. If one is doing this   
for fraud and unhonorable reasons or if one try to purposely destroy this   
document then the person or whoever responsible for the destruction of   
this document will be executed or imprisoned for life depending on   
circumstances.  
  
Ranma then, to the shock of Genma, Soun, Kasumi and Akane, signed the   
paper. He then looked up to Genma. "I am no longer a Saotome so I do not have   
to honor shit," He told Genma as he rolled up the paper. The family was just   
speechless while Akane was close to tears. Throughout all of this only Nabiki   
and Ryoga remained calm.  
  
Ranma then looked at Genma. "There is still one thing I need from you   
Genma and that is the forbidden technique," before Genma could start to deny   
him, Ranma added. "I challenge Genma for the honor of the Saotome School of   
anything for the schools forbidden technique."  
  
  
With Ranma saying that that ended all chance of Genma backing down.   
Genma had to accept or he would lose all honors. "I accept the challenger for   
the honor of the anything goes school," He then went to the Dojo.  
  
Ranma follow him and everyone else followed Ranma. After everyone was   
in the Dojo, Ranma and Genma bowed to each other once and start attacking each   
other. However the battle was one sided as he quickly made mincemeat   
out of Genma. After Genma recovered from his beating he reluctantly handed the   
scroll over to Ranma.  
  
"Thank you," he told Genma as he received the scrolls. He placed the   
scroll in his backpack and then started to go to the kitchen.  
  
"Genma, don't tell me the school won't be united now!" Soun told his   
friend dangerously.  
  
Just as Akane was about to say something, and his former father and   
Soun was about to yelled at him again, they heard a familiar battle cry.  
  
"SWEETO!"  
  
Genma then thought of an idea. "Hah! You still know the Saotome School   
of anything goes so unless you give that up too, you will have to marry   
Akane," he said as he puffed his chest up in triumph at having found a flaw in   
Ranma announcement. He knew that Ranma loved the martial arts so he would not   
renounce his family name so easily.  
  
Just then Happosai enter to a quite scene. "Eh? Why look so glum?" he   
started to ask until Ranma stepped in front of him. Happosai was about   
to splash him with water until Ranma looked straight in his eyes and said.   
"I challenge you for the title of Master of the anything goes school of   
martial arts."  
  
"Eh?" challenge me eh?" Happosai said questionly. He then to everyone   
surprise started to laugh. Even Ranma, Ryoga and Nabiki looked at him   
in bewilderment. Then before anyone can see it Happosai jumped up and   
punched at Ranma but to every one surprise Ranma react and caught Happosai   
fist in his hand. Happosai then smirk and stood back on the ground.  
  
"Well it is about time you asked for the title my boy, heaven knows you   
are more qualify then these two idiots," the last part he said while   
pointing to Soun and Genma, he then cleared his throat. "I Happosai, founder   
of the Anything Goes school of martial arts hereby grant Ranma the title of   
Master of the Anything Goes school of martial arts. His rank will be the   
highest and second only to mine," Happosai said as he saw Ranma bow and to   
Happosai with respect in his eyes. Akane and the fathers couldn't believe it,   
Happosai made his rank higher then theirs. They would actually have to listen   
to him now.  
  
"What about Akane master? Surely she qualify for the rank of master!"   
He told his master that.  
  
Happosai looked at Akane for a while then jumped on her chest. "Ahhh   
the only thing she is good for are these babies," he said as he pats Akane   
chest fondly. Akane reacted as she usually does and punted him to kingdom   
come, she can't believe the old freak actually insulted her skills as a   
martial artist.  
  
Genma just laughed weakly. Akane on the other hand don't' know what to   
feel.  
  
Just then Ranma came out with a glass of water but instead of drinking   
it, he splashed all over himself, changing him into a girl. Everyone was   
surprise at this. It seemed that surprises have been popping up like   
weeds lately. Just then the Amazons arrived.  
  
"Arien!' Shampoo cried out happily. "You call Shampoo for date yes?"   
she asked him with a hopeful look in her eyes. She then proceeded to go   
over and was about to glomp him until Cologne stopped her.  
  
Cologne just shook her head and then turned back to Ranma. "You called   
Son-in-law?" the old crone asked Ranma.  
  
"Yes, I have just recently renounced my family name so if you have any   
grievances you can go to Genma for that," Ranma-chan told Cologne   
normally.  
  
Cologne just raised her eyebrow. "Was that all Son-in -Law?"  
  
"No, I also want you to stop calling me son in law, I am now a female   
now," Cologne nearly dropped off of her stick.  
  
"WHAT PERVERT GIRL DO TO ARIEN?!" Shampoo said as she got out her bonbori and   
was about to pound Akane for turning Ranma into a pervert. However before she   
can go Cologne stopped her with her stick.  
  
"Impossible! You have defeated Shampoo so you have to marry her. It   
say so if you are an outsider male," she told Ranma.  
  
"Haven't you heard what I said? I told you that I renounced my family   
name, so what ever I did while carrying the Saotome name does not applied to   
me anymore, not only that but I have also declared myself a female," she   
told Cologne in a calm way. "I defeated Shampoo as a Saotome, since I am no   
longer a Saotome, I am not bound by it anymore."  
  
The others were now trying to scrap their jaws off the floor, while   
Shampoo dropped her bonbori to the floor. Ranma have actually declared himself   
a female, Ranma the guy who always acted tough and manly. The man among man   
has declared himself a female.  
  
There was a moment of silence as Cologne just stood there looking at   
Ranma. Seeing the determine look in her eyes, Cologne finally let out a tried   
sigh.  
  
"Well then So- I mean Ranma, since you have renounced your family name,   
even amazon law says that I have to leave you alone now. You are a Ronin now   
so therefore you can be whatever you want to be," Cologne kind of felt a bit   
remorseful at losing so talented a fighter.  
  
"That not all," Ranma said when Cologne was about to leave. Cologne   
turned back around and looked at Ranma questionly.  
  
"I would like to join your amazon tribe in order to avoid further abuse   
by my father," Ranma said.  
  
Genma eyes widen at this.  
  
Cologne just looked amused at this. "YOU want to be an amazon?" she   
asked Ranma. Seeing Ranma nodded.  
  
"Why Arien do this for? If Arien want to become amazon, just have to   
marry Shampoo," Shampoo stated desperately.  
  
Ranma saw the pain and desperation in Shampoo eyes and felt a bit   
remorseful. "Shampoo, I am sure you will find better guys then me, but   
now I want to join your tribe as a female," with that said she turn back to   
Cologne and awaited her answer.  
  
"No regrets?" She asked Ranma, seeing that she shook her head, Cologne   
smiled. "And here I thought I lost a great fighter." She said to   
herself in amusement. She then looked at Ranma seriously.  
  
"Granted under the ground of protecting you from further child abuse. I   
hereby make you an honorary amazon. You will help them if needed and   
they will help you as all sisters do. DO you accept Ranma?" she asked Ranma   
seriously.  
  
"I do," she said.  
  
" Then Ranma the Ronin, I hereby adopt you into our amazon tribe. Go   
forth into the world now as a Joketsuzoke amazon."  
  
"HEY! What do you mean by child abuse boy?" Genma demanded indignantly.  
  
"The Neko-Ken, your training methods, the abuse of other children,   
namely Ukyo, Selling my body…NEED I go on?" she asked him as she glared at   
Genma dangerously.  
  
Genma tactfully backed down as Shampoo finally gotten over what just   
happen.  
  
Shampoo, with tears in her eyes, went up to Ranma and embraced her.   
"Welcome sister," she said a bit sadly.  
  
Ranma tactfully removed Shampoo arms around her neck and bowed to   
Cologne in respect. She then walked to the kitchen again. Once again they   
heard the water tap running, then a splashing noise. When Ranma got back out   
she was a he again. He then walked up to Kasumi and hugged her, much to   
everyone surprises. "Thank you Kasumi for making my stay here a whole lot   
better then it could have been."  
  
Kasumi was just left speechless as Ranma detached himself away from her   
and when ever to Nabiki. He then surprises everyone again but hugging her.   
Even Nabiki was surprise. "Thank you Nabiki for helping me prepare to deal   
with the world, even if your method wasn't exactly pleasant."  
  
Nabiki just blush to that. He then whispered in her ear. "And don't   
worry about not finding a job after college. Just talk to me and I'll help   
ya."  
  
"Why is that?" she whispered back into his ear.  
  
"Because the person I am marrying is a Harukaze"  
  
"No way." Nabiki whispered in awe. That family own one of the 5 biggest   
company in the world.  
  
Ranma just smiled back at her.  
  
He then let go of Nabiki while she was still in shock and went over to   
Ryoga.  
  
He then extended his hand to Ryoga. Ryoga took his and shook it hand   
firmly. "Don't forget your promises Ryoga," Ranma said.  
  
"I won't," Ryoga promised.  
  
"Oh and if you ever need anything here the number I'll be staying at,"   
he then handed it over to Ryoga. Ryoga just smiled.  
  
"Take care of yourself," he told Ranma warmly.  
  
Ranma then turned back to Cologne. "There is one more thing I would   
like to ask of you elder."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you come with me to my wedding?" Ranma asked her.  
  
"Gladly my child, gladly," She said.  
  
"Can Shampoo come too? She promise she be good," Shampoo said. She   
wanted to meet the person who won Ranma heart.  
  
"Sure, why not sister," Ranma said.  
  
Ranma then looked at his father, Soun and Akane and with a shake of his   
head walked out the door.  
  
To be continued by someone else…  
  
Author's Notes:  
Sorry this took me so long to get out, But I had six weeks of problems. I've  
had this for 4 of them. Again I'm sorry. Big thanks to Vahn for his  
Wonderful job on this.   
  
Co-author rants…  
  
Well I had the privilege of working with Tomas so hope I don't   
disappoint you guys too much.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
